As a molding means for a magnesium alloy or the like, a molding means is known in which it includes a heating means on the outer circumference of a cylindrical body having a nozzle opening at the end, a granular metallic raw material is supplied to a molten metal holding cylinder (heating holding cylinder) formed in an end portion by diameter-reducing a measuring chamber connected to the nozzle opening to melt the material and accumulate it, or molten metal melted by a melting furnace is supplied to a molten metal holding cylinder to accumulate it, so that the weighing of the molten metal and the injection into a mold by forward and backward movements of an injection plunger provided inside the molten metal holding cylinder (See, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-200249).
Further, as a method for casting a metallic article is known in which after a cylindrical metallic raw material cast by cooling a metal slurry is supplied into an injection device laterally to be preheated, the preheated material is heated in a semi-molten state to be accumulated in a heating chamber and the reserved material is injected into a mold by a suction rod (See, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-252759).